


作戏

by ExquisiteWyg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteWyg/pseuds/ExquisiteWyg
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 66





	作戏

王一博垂下睫毛看过来，眼神冷漠却又莫名带些可怜。见肖战只是抬起头愣愣回视，似并没领悟自己的意思，湿漉漉的眼睛睁大，很有一番不谙世事的无辜感。更是止不住被这般景象撩拨出一声喘息，手指慢吞吞捻揉掌中如绸般柔软细腻的黑发，缓缓开口。  
“战哥疼我。”

肖战逆着光看他，渐渐看不太清他表情。只是耳朵仍被低沉微哑漫出情欲的嗓音挑拨地发痒，喉结上下动了动，立刻懂了他意思。  
他笑了笑，手里动作停止，脸颊又贴上散着热量的年轻躯体蹭了蹭，带着鼻音，似在撒娇一般尾音婉转地软乎声音，就这么从二人相接的肌肤那里，传声至王一博的耳膜。  
他说，“我还没为人那么弄过呢。”  
然后一低头，把王一博含了进去。

王一博看他眼角溢出了生理性泪水，漂亮嘴唇被撑地张到极致，忍不住抬手掌住他的脸颊，大拇指在柔软唇瓣与自己身体相接的地方摩挲，耳边是他从鼻息间挤出的轻哼与吞咽声，呼吸更乱了。  
肖战抬目，看这小孩无法掩饰的微微扭曲的表情，眯了眯眼睛，恶作剧般更深入了一些，于是果然感受到，刚刚还能分神在自己脸上磨蹭的手指，无法抑制地抖了一抖。  
然后抵上自己额头，轻轻向外推了下。  
顺力后仰，刚吐出嘴里的勃物，脸上就被溅上从中喷出来略浓的液体。  
后脑勺又被大手掌控住，肖战眯着眼睛看王一博，看他闭上眼睛又睁开，看他看向自己，卸完妆洗漱后干干净净的脸，被他用纯洁的白色作了画。

“喜欢这个？”  
不待王一博回答，殷红湿润的舌尖伸出，舔净嘴角那一笔颜料，又收进嘴里，果然听到一声更加粗重的喘息。  
肖战笑出声。  
仰起脸，他开心笑着，“这么喜欢？”  
抬起腿，脚趾撑在王一博的膝盖上，轻轻向下用力，又放回原处。撑在身后床上的双臂展开，以一个索要拥抱的姿势，笑得天真：“我也喜欢。”  
“你也疼疼战哥。”

王一博缓了片刻，眨了眨眼，俯下身去，紧紧拥住他。  
慢慢单膝跪下，像他刚才仰起脸看自己那样，仰着脸看他。眼睛里似乎有很多话要说，却只张了张口。他说：  
“好。”  
然后低下头去。


End file.
